I kissed a Girl
by Natii-chan
Summary: Eu não planejei aquela balada ainda mais para aquele dia, já tínhamos brigado e o clima não estava lá àquela coisa sabe. E ainda mais com uma bebida na mão. SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e Kishimoto-sensei está com crise de inferioridade matando todos os gostosos do mangá/anime!

Narração

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamentos_

_SongFic__ I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry_

**I Kissed a Girl**

Eu não planejei aquela balada ainda mais para aquele dia, já tínhamos brigado e o clima não estava lá àquela coisa sabe.

Nosso namoro até que estava durando somos totalmente diferentes personalidades, gosto para as coisas, o estilo de vida, musicas, filmes e etecetera...

Mas aquela "balada" eu não queria ir, mas fui obrigada, sabe fazer social.

Aniversario do no ÚNICO amigo em comum então lá fomos-nos.

"-Que bom que vocês vieram!" Gritava o loiro nosso amigo, gritava porque a musica estava estupidamente alta e se não fosse à base do grito seria ao pé do ouvido.

"-Viemos." Disse sorrindo. _Forcada mais vim _pensei ao final ainda sorrindo para Naruto, ele diferente de Sasuke merecia meu sorriso.

"-Ela não tava muito afim e ficou se enrolando para se arrumar e tudo mais." Falou ele com voz não muito alta.

"-Olha vou ver quem mais chegou, e se divirtam hoje tá "Open Bar"." Gritou novamente se afastando.

"-Claro que ta "Open Bar" com o pai dele bancando tudo." Disse Sasuke me puxando pela mão.

Nisso nos separamos, ele subiu as escadas, não sei para onde foi, devia estar bravo, e eu indiferente.

Sabe não sou muito de bebidas mais como ele que estava dirigindo pude me dar ao luxo de beber.

Lá pelas tantas e na terceira dose de Adios Muchachos e em busca da quarta digamos que fiquei mais solta, Sasuke não sei onde estava.

Eu estava no meio da pista quando a vi, não sei o que me deu começamos a dançar e de repente nossos lábios se tocaram e antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação estávamos em um beijo ardente

_This was never the way I planned/__** Isso nunca foi o que planejei**_

_Not my intention/__** Jamais a minha intenção**_

_I got so brave, drink in hand/__** Eu fiquei tão corajosa, bebida na mão**_

_Lost my discretion__/__** Perdi a discrição**_

_It's not what, I'm used to__/__** Não sou assim normalmente**_

_Just wanna try you on/__** Só quero testar você**_

_I'm curious for you/__** Eu estou curiosa por você**_

_Caught my __attentionn/__** Chamou minha atenção**_

O beijo não foi ruim, sempre tive curiosidade de como seria beijar outra pessoa, já que Sasuke até o momento foi meu primeiro namorado. Mas eu nunca imaginara que a outra pessoa seria uma mulher.

Após o beijo tomei o que restava da minha bebida em um único gole e ficamos dançado como nada tivesse acontecido, com os olhos procurava meu namorado ou alguém que conhecia para ver se tinha presenciado o ocorrido.

A musica terminou e fui para o bar novamente, não a vi mais.

Sasuke estava lá a minha espera, sorriu e sorri.

"-Tá se acabando hoje em amor?" perguntou

"-É, tentando." Respondi, ele veio se aproximando de mim e me deu um beijo, foi diferente, bom, acho que novas experiências dão um tempero diferente ao relacionamento.

"-Huuumm, gosto de cereja com vodka." Falou me olhando nos olhos com um sorriso no lábio.

"-Acabei de passar e bebi um pouco. Outro, por favor." Pedi pro barman outra bebida mostrando meu copo vazio.

"-Só um pouco, hein." Falou sorrindo. "Mistura foi boa, gostei." Falou Sasuke pegando e tomando um pouco d'água.

_Você nem imagina como foi essa mistura querido. _Pensei, pegando minha bebida no balcão.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it/__** Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick/__** O gosto de seu brilho de cereja**_

_I kissed a girl just to try it/__** Eu beijei uma garota, apenas para experimentar**_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it/__** Eu espero que meu namorado não se importe**_

_It felt so wrong__/__** Pareceu tão errado**_

_It felt so right__/__** Pareceu tão certo**_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight/__** Não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada essa noite**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__/__** Eu beijei uma garota, e gostei disso**_

"-Onde você tava? Fiquei te procurando mas desisti sabia." Falei para ele.

"-Bem você tava dançando e eu não ia ficar aqui igual a um dois de paus te esperando, fui lá para cima ver, tava assistindo o futebol, daí quando acabou desci pra ver se você já tinha parado um pouco, até que te encontrei aqui, bebendo de novo."

"-Bom se você não pode, faço por nos dois." Falei e sorri descaradamente já levada pela bebida.

Já estava falando demais. A bebida já dominava meu corpo e ações.

Abracei o pescoço dele e disse com uma voz arrastada.

"-Vem amor, vem vamos dançar só um pouquinho!"

Voltei para a pista puxando ele pela mão, apesar dele não gostar muito de dançar meu estado o obrigou a isso.

_No, I don't even know your name/__** Não, eu sequer sei o seu nome**_

_It doesn't matter/__** Isso não importa**_

_Your my experimental game/__** Você é meu jogo de experimentar**_

_Just human nature/__** Apenas a natureza humana**_

_It's not what good girls do/__** Não é o que boas garotas fazem**_

_Not how they should behave__/__** Não como elas devem agir**_

_My head gets so confused/__** Minha cabeça ficou tão confusa**_

_Hard to obey/__** Difícil de obedecer**_

Então ficamos lá dançando eu mal por estar meio bêbada e ele mal também porque dança mal mesmo.

Dançávamos e eu procurava pela garota, beijei uma garota e não sei nem mesmo o nome dela, não sei se alguém que eu conheça viu, se viram eu estou em uma enrascada e Sasuke sabe fingir muito bem porque não está deixando transparecer nada.

Já são 3 horas da manha e não me agüento em pé, cada batida da musica é uma martelada na minha cabeça.

"-Sasuke-kun, vamos embora, to cansada e com dor de cabeça, vamos?" pedia com voz chorosa.

"-Vamos, mas você vai dormir lá em casa né?"

"-Vou, mas anda logo to com sono, apesar de que eu duvido que você vá dormir." Falei e ele somente riu.

Fomos para o caixa para ele pagar, claro nesse mundo de tudo ser dividido entre o casal eu e eu ainda fazemos questão de que ele pague tudo quando saímos, apesar de não sairmos muito.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it/__** Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick/__** O gosto de seu brilho de cereja**_

_I kissed a girl just to try it/__** Eu beijei uma garota, apenas para experimentar**_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it/__** Eu espero que meu namorado não se importe**_

_It felt so wrong__/__** Pareceu tão errado**_

_It felt so right__/__** Pareceu tão certo**_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight/__** Não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada essa noite**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it__/__** Eu beijei uma garota, e gostei disso**_

Chegar à casa dele ou nossa não foi um grande problema com ele dirigindo mais eu ficar acordada estava complicado.

"-Vai tomar um banho, por favor, esse cheiro de cigarro ta me matando, já vou te fazer companhia ta bom!" falava ele enquanto me empurrava para o banheiro.

A casa é o nosso ponto de convergência, aqui não tem melhor ou pior, mas a casa é mais dele, está no nome dele, mas tudo que há dentro eu escolhi, e ele gostou.

"-Você demorou sabia." Falei quando ele entro dentro box do banheiro.

Ficamos ali deixando a água bater em nossos corpos até ele desligar o chuveiro e me enrolar em um roupão e novamente me empurrar até o quarto e me deitar na cama.

Sono não sentia mais e a dor de cabeça que ainda teimava em latejar na têmpora já estava um pouco mais amena.

Senti a cama afundar, ele se deitou ao meu lado. Ainda me assusto quando ele se deita junto a mim. E ficamos lá minha mão brincando pelo seu corpo, bagunçando seu cabelo.

Ele brincava com o cordão do meu roupão, até que de tanto tatear soltou o laço que ele mesmo tinha feito.

Após isso tudo que me lembro era de suas mãos incessantes e seus beijos com gosto de hortelã. Seu corpo era perfeito, um pouco mais macio aqui, depois novamente áspero. Firme e, de repente, suave. Ela podia fazê-lo sentir fisgadas de dor e carência assim que ele a fazia sentir.

Como o corpo dele podia se encaixar tão perfeitamente ao dela? Como pode duas pessoas tão diferentes se encaixar tão completamente.

Esgotados adormecemos.

_Us girls we are so magical/__** Nós garotas, somo tão mágicas**_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable/__** Pele macia, lábios vermelhos, tão 'beijáveis'**_

_Hard to resist so touchable__/__** Difícil de resistir, tão tocáveis**_

_Too good to deny it__/__** Nada demais, é inocente**_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent/__**Não tem grande problema, é inocente**_

Olhei para o relógio que piscava no criado mudo. _Sempre que durmo aqui acordo antes dele. Isso é tão entediante. 5 da manhã, nossa nem 2 horas de sono, gosto tanto de você, sabia? Hoje beijei uma garota. _Confessava Sakura em pensamento ao namorado adormecido. _E nem sei o nome dela, e isso é bom. Espero que você não se importe, eu te amo tanto e não troco ta, apesar de você ser assim. Gostei do gosto dela, e você também, cereja, vou ver o que posso fazer._

"-Sasuke-kun, ta acordado?" Chamava a garota cutucando o namorando.

"-Se você quiser estou." Falou com os olhos fechados.

"-Bem vou comprar um batom de cereja, você não se importa né."

"-Não, eu gosto de cereja, assim como tudo em você." Disse aconchegando o rosto no meu pescoço. "Agora volta a dormir."

_É você não se importa, e não foi erra e nem certo._

"-Eu gostei disso." Falei

"-O que?"

"-Nada não." Disse passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e olhando para o teto do nosso quarto escuro.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it/__** Eu beijei uma garota e gostei disso**_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick/__** O gosto de seu brilho de cereja**_

_I kissed a girl just to try it/__** Eu beijei uma garota, apenas para experimentar**_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it/__** Eu espero que meu namorado não se importe**_

_It felt so wrong__/__** Pareceu tão errado**_

_It felt so right__/__** Pareceu tão certo**_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight/__** Não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada essa noite**_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it/__** Eu beijei uma garota, e gostei disso**_

_**Reviews, **_

_**Onegai...**_


End file.
